


Illegible Fic

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent has many secrets. Writing fanfic is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illegible Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of an informal challenge to write a character writing fanfic. I figured Trent would write Kamen Rider Blade.

"Hey, Trent, what're you working on?" Kira leaned across the table as if to read what Trent was writing.

Trent thanked everything that his writing was generally considered illegible. "Nothing," he said. "Just some random stuff."

"Random stuff, huh?" Kira said, picking up the notebook. "Trent, did anyone ever teach you to write legibly?"

"No," Trent said. He pulled his notebook back, staring at the text that he'd been working on. There were notes scribbled on the side. Height, weight, punching power, kicking power. He'd never have thought that fighting monsters would be useful when it came to creative writing. Garren had just gone to fight the Spider-possessed Leangle, and he owed it to the people that were reading it to get the battle right, and not only that, but on time. He'd been told he wrote Leangle frighteningly well; he supposed it was because he'd been in such a similar situation, and hoped that his fictional counterpart would be freed eventually.

"I could have sworn I could read the notes that you put together for me for math when I was sick," she said.

"That's because I rewrote them so that they were legible," Trent admitted. "I rewrite stuff that matters for legibility, and the rest, I don't worry about."

"Like, whatever that is?" Kira asked, waving at the notebook.

"Yeah." He wasn't going to admit he'd type it up later and post it. After all, he kept some horrible secrets, one of which was that his father was Mesogog. He feared what the others would say, react, do when they found out. But right now, it was more embarrassing to admit to anyone he knew he was writing fiction about characters in a Japanese kids' television program. About superheroes, to boot.

His father would take that just as well as he took Trent's drawing, and at least the drawing might land him a career somewhere.

"All right," Kira said. "Just as long as you can read it, I guess."

"I can read it," Trent said. "Thanks, though."

He wasn't sure what he was thanking her for; it really didn't matter, after all. He returned to writing, remembering where he was and what needed to happen. Soon, he was caught up in a world of battles and lost souls, and knew that he'd get the next part posted that night.

-end


End file.
